Hanabi: Crecer, correr y tropezar
by Lady Rai-chan
Summary: Después de un jutsu de tiempo fallido, el akatsuki y Taka verán junto a los nuevos novatos que vivir no es tan malo...y vivir la adolescencia dos veces tampoco.¡Paciencia, es mi primer Fic!
1. Solo se ama a si mismo

-¡Puja, Hinata! , vamos sé que puedes, ¡Puja!- gritaba Tsunade, admirando a la joven de 21 años frente a ella, su piel albina (más pálida de lo habitual por el esfuerzo) se confundía con las sábanas manchadas por la sangre y el sudor. Los ojos plateados llenos de determinación y cansancio al mismo tiempo. El sedoso cabello negro enmarcándole el rostro y su alborotado flequillo pegado a su cara por el sudor producto del monumental esfuerzo . Podía sentir a Hiashi Hyuga pasear nerviosamente por el pasillo, como si de una jaula se tratase, sabía que el hombre la estaba pasando de perros. Bueno, no debía ser fácil escuchar a tu hija dar alaridos inhumanos de dolor y tu parado como un idiota sin poder hacer nada.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué demonios podía hacer por ella?, ¿Echarle porras?. ¿Algo como: Lo haces bien Hinata, lo haces bien. Palmada en la espalda, desordenarle los cabellos y un ¡Choca esos cinco hija!. ¿En que mente podía pasar esa idea siquiera? .Aunque nunca imaginó al hombre tan comprensivo. A decir verdad , estaba más que sorprendida (por no decir escéptica) cuando el hombre intercedió por una pelea a favor a su hija para no ser expulsada del clan y así poder ascender a ser la líder de e este. Ese día Hanabi había apoyado a su hermana para que no se rindiera tan fácilmente, hablando de la personita que ella tenía que cuidar…

Y de nuevo los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Un jutsu de tiempo mal empleado hecho por Tobi(quién había terminado siendo Madara Uchiha sin memoria y con las facultades mentales alteradas). Una terrible equivocación por parte de los akatsuki resucitados por el mismo Kabuto y el equipo Taka y de repente todo se había ido al demonio. Los miembros del akatsuki y del Taka habían vuelto a ser bebés y ella en una verdadera anciana con solo unos minutos de vida. Ella era la que atendía en su futura maternidad soltera a la heredera Hyuga en un estado crítico provocado por la pre eclampsia. Una asustada y joven Hanabi Hyuga había realizado una técnica prohibida para salvarle el pellejo. Todavía podía escuchar a la joven pedirle con lágrimas en los ojos que cuidara del bebé y de su amada hermana mayor en su eterna ausencia. Y entonces viene lo más aterrador y melancólico del recuerdo.

-¡JUTSU DE SACRIFICIO: Técnica de liberación celestial!- y de repente el cuerpo sin vida de la segunda hija de Hiashi y Hikari Hyuga cayó sin vida sobre su pecho. Con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

Un último grito y Hinata se desplomó sobre la cama en una muestra de cansancio total y una sonrisa agotada en el juvenil rostro. El bebé cayó en sus manos con delicadeza. Sakura lo tomó y lo limpió cuidadosamente con una toalla húmeda y de temperatura tibia. Todo para el próximo heredero Hyuga. Ella se volvió a ver sonriente a su sensei quién esperaba para oír lo que iba a decir.

-Una niña- dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos verdes brillando de emoción- La más hermosa que he visto . Es idéntica a ti y…-tragó saliva nerviosamente- Tiene los ojos verdes de su padre.

Hinata simplemente se puso seria y levantó el mentón con el orgullo Hyuga recién adquirido. Extendió los brazos hacia Sakura en una muda petición por el bebé. Ella se lo entregó cuidadosamente y Hinata le descubrió la cara a la pequeña. Su cara se iluminó al ver la faz de la nueva heredera, recorrió los pequeños rasgos(perfectos) casi devorándolos con la mirada y se detuvo finalmente en los ojos cerrados. Agitó ligeramente sus brazos y la niña abrió los ojos. Enmarcados por unas largas, rizadas y espesas pestañas estaban unos ojos verdes aguamarina. Tal como había dicho Sakura, los ojos de su padre.

_**Los ojos del Kazekage.**_

-Por favor ,llama a mi padre Sakura-chan y quédate aquí- los ojos se le cristalizaron levemente- necesito a una amiga conmigo ahora-.

-Claro que si Hinata-chan- y salió de la habitación presurosamente. Hiashi Hyuga entró como rayo a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue ver el rostro de su hija, ahora sonriente, y después los ojos se le fueron al bulto entre los brazos de ella y vieron al ser que llevaba la sangre de su hija ,y por lo tanto, la suya. La observó largamente , como si fuera una complicada obra de arte, y si fuera este el caso, a su criterio sería una obra maestra. Y para susto de las doctoras, unas venas sobresalieron alrededor de los ojos del antiguo patriarca del clan. Y volvió a analizar a la bebé, al parecer no le iba a hacer daño y eso alivió a las dos mujeres ajenas.

-Mmm…tiene una salud perfecta- habló el hombre mientras desactivaba la línea de sangre- y por suerte nació con el byakugan , así que podrá tener el liderazgo del clan-.

-¿¡QUÉ?- gritaron la ex -Hokage y la médico ninja al unísono e intercambiaron miradas confusas y Hinata simplemente jugaba con su bebé.

-¡Pero si tiene los ojos verdes y no blancos!- se escandalizó Tsunade.

-Bueno, no necesariamente tiene que tener los ojos blancos para tener el byakugan- respondió Hiashi con una calma de las mil vidas.

De nuevo las miradas confusas, Hiashi exasperado puso los ojos en blanco y se dedico a explicar la situación.

-En el clan Hyuga sólo las mujeres se casaban con hombres de otros clanes y sus hijos nacían sin el byakugan porque el consejo y el líder lo sellan para que no se vaya regando por todos lados la línea sucesoria y en cuanto al color de los ojos solo el hombre da la tonalidad blanca y simplemente es para darle un nombre al dojutsu porque no es verdaderamente necesario tenerlos blancos. Un ejemplo es el hijo de Neji, tiene el byakugan porque no sellamos a su hijo y los ojos blancos por los ojos de Neji. Así de simple. Ella será una Hyuga normal, salvo por la tonalidad de los ojos , claro está- se volvió a su hija con una mirada expectante- ¿Ya has escogido un nombre para ella? , a decir verdad me gustaría que se llamara Yami…- ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la oración.

-¡De ninguna manera!, ya tiene el nombre perfecto, ¿No Hanabi-chan?- dijo dulcemente mientras besaba la nariz de Hanabi dulcemente.

-Excelente elección Hinata, es el nombre perfecto para la gran Kunoichi que será- dijo Sakura con semblante solemne.

-No será una gran kunoichi-dijo Hinata seriamente, los demás intercambiaron miradas, pues no se imaginaban ningún padre deseando un hijo mediocre- No será buena. Será la mejor que haya pisado Konoha- terminó la frase viendo a su padre y este la miraba a ella y a su nieta con orgullo.

-Claro que sí Hinata, al fin y al cabo ella es una Hyuga. Ella es Hanabi, hija de Hinata, actual líder el clan y será el orgullo de su abuelo- sentenció Hiashi.

De repente un gran ruido se escuchó en el pasillo y entró toda una ola de personas que gritaban y recorrían la habitación con la mirada.

-¡AL FIN SE DIGNÓ A NACER ,DATTEBAYO!- rugió eufórico el nuevo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, ganándose un golpazo en la cabeza por parte de más de una persona.

-¡Serás inepto Uzumaki!, a un bebé no se le puede decir cuando nacer- le espetó Kiba Inuzuka y empezó una nueva discusión a gritos.

-¡Hey!, basta van a desper…- Te tardaste mucho Temari.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña figura que los miraba furibunda desde los brazos de su madre. La hyuga lucía nerviosa por la mirada de todos sobre su niña y la mirada de ella sobre todos y vio como los ojos de TenTen, Ino, Temari y Sakura en conjunto adquirían un brillo casi desquiciado al apreciar a la pequeña.

-¡KYAAAA!- un colectivo grito femenino hizo temblar a toda Hyuga Manor.

-¡Déjame verla, Hina-chan!-gritó Yamanaka Ino.

-Ni de broma Yamanaka. La veré yo- dijo Sabaku no Temari.

-No digan tonterías, yo soy su tía , yo la cargo primero- finalizó TenTen y los demás las veían con una gotita en la nuca.

-Errr…chicas, no es por nada, pero creo que…bueno, como es el padrino yo creo que Naruto-kun debería…-se vio interrumpida por un vozarrón que gritaba para la diversión de todos.

-¡Ja, en tu cara Inuzuka.!- se giró hacia Hinata y cargó al pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos y lo sostuvo con gran delicadeza y ternura para sorpresa de todos menos de Sakura y Hinata- Eres muy bonita. ¿Ya tienes nombre bebé?-.

-Si, Naruto-kun. Se llama Hanabi, Hyuga Hanabi- y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Y Hanabi comenzó a llorar. Todos trataban de calmarla y de repente Shikamaru la acomodó entre sus brazos y casi al instante la niña dejó de llorar y se limitaba a jugar con la tela del chaleco del vago de Konoha. Todos los miraban en silencio y la chispeante risa del bebé inundó la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo sonrieron.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, dattebayo?. Creo que nosotros la hicimos llorar- susurraba Naruto en el oído de Shikamaru invadido por la duda.

-Tsk, no la culpo. Todos ustedes son una pandilla de problemáticos- respondió con algo de pereza pero jugando con las manitas que jaloneaban débilmente el cuello de su chaleco.

-¿Puedo cargarla Shikamaru?- cuestionó el genio Neji Hyuga mientras miraba fijamente al ninja más flojo de las 5 naciones.

-Pregúntale a tu prima- respondió simplemente este.

Neji se volvió a ver a su prima y esta le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Y así pasaron horas hasta casi al amanecer, los hombres hablaban de que los chicos tendrían a una chica que proteger y las mujeres hablaban de la alegría de que por fin haya nacido la única chica de los descendientes de los antiguos nueve novatos.

Comentaron de sus hijos.

Nara Kaisuke. Hijo de Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Temari y el mayor de la generación. Tenía un gran parecido a Shikamaru ( solo que el cabello un poco más claro)y los ojos de tonalidad verde azulado.

Uzumaki Minato. Hijo de Uzumaki Naruto y Sakura Haruno, un lindo niño que era un mini-Naruto y los ojos verdes de su madre.

Inuzuka Ryoga. Obviamente el "cachorro" de Kiba, como el dice. Una copia fiel de su padre.

Hyuga Reiji. De Neji y TenTen. Bastante parecido a su padre solo que con el color de cabello de su madre.

Yamanaka Inoue. Hijo de Ino y Sai gracias a Kami-sama que el niño había salido igual en apariencia que Ino.

Akane Mitarashi. La hija de la temible Anko, quien curiosamente quedó embarazada después de ir en una misión con Ibiki Morino y la niña tiene el mismo color de ojos que el último.

Ahora a contar a los desertores rejuvenecidos.

Kisame y Suigetsu Hoshigaki. Que ahora se hacían pasar por primos y que probablemente sentían enormes ganas de matarse con sus propias manos.

Yamanaka Deidara. Ino casi se vovía loca de felicidad cuando le ofrecieron hacerse cargo de él y al parecer al artista también le gustaba hacerse pasar por el hermano gemelo de Inoue. Así tendría contacto con otros artistas ninjas que entendían su afición.

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha . Los hermanos se hacían pasar por gemelos también aunque Itachi seguía insistiendo en ser el mayor. Estaban al cuidado de Kakashi Hatake.

Tobi y Karin. Ellos simplemente vivían con Tsunade, pues nadie además de ella y Naruto soportaban sus "Tobi es un buen chico" y "Suigetsu es un baka con sonrisa de sierra".

Todos ellos convivían juntos gracias a sus padres y sus tutores.

-Hina-chan…¿Gaara sabe que es papá?- comenzó Temari. Todos la veían a ella y luego a Hinata.

-Se lo dije-sus ojos se endurecieron-Pero se limitó a decir que sólo se ama a si mismo-ella apretaba furiosamente sus puños. Los demás se sumergieron en un silencio sepulcral. Y la famosa sonrisa fingida de la Hyuga no tardó en aparecer.

-Ella no necesita a Gaara- levantó la mirada y la centro en su pequeña que ahora volvía a estar en los bazos de Naruto- Con el amor que le daré basta y sobra-.

-yo siempre estaré para ti, Dattebayo- dijo el rubio.

-Todos estaremos para ti. Y sé que amaras a Hanabi…aunque haya sido un error- dijo Hiashi.

-No digas eso, si ella fuera un error…sería el más hermoso que pude haber cometido- y todos se marcharon uno a uno a sus casas.

Tsunade fue la última en salir, cerró la puerta lentamente para no despertar a las personas que dormían plácidamente en la cama.

-Lo sabemos Hinata, después de todo, no hay nadie más preparado que tú para ser madre.

Y se fue sonriendo mientras caminaba bajo la luz del alba en una nueva Konoha.


	2. conócenos

**Conócenos.**

Las risas de una niña se escuchaban por toda Hyuga Manor. Se coló como rayo por una puerta y segundos después todas las mujeres que iban persiguiéndola pasaron corriendo presurosas con kimonos y obis de vistosos colores. Se carcajeó mientras regresaba a su cuarto pero una mano fuerte la tomó por el hombro y sintió un aura conocida.

-A-abuelo…puedo explicarlo- los ojos de su adorada nieta viéndolo de manera suplicante y poniendo la cara de inocente paloma.

-Hmpf. Ahora que ha pasado- su voz era dura, pero no tan dura cómo hubiera deseado que fuera. Su nieta lo tenía hechizado.

-Querían que me pusiera un Kimono. ¡UN KIMONO! .Abuelo no puedo entrenar con Kimono- hablaba con rapidez y le hacía señales con las manos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, no te quisiste poner el Kimono para entrenar, vamos a entrenar- su voz era autoritaria. De esas que no aceptan un NO por respuesta.

-Errrr….muy bien abuelo- y el comenzó a caminar hacía el dojo y la pequeña no podía hacer más que seguirlo. La verdad prefería entrenar con su tío Neji, el no se excedía en los entrenamientos como su desquiciado pero agradable abuelo.

-Abuelo, ¿Cuándo le podré pedir a Kakashi-sama que me enseñe a hacer el chidori?- preguntó mientras le jaloneaba la manga derecha del Kimono que vestía. Trotaba para poderle seguir el paso a Hiashi y lo miraba con suplica de nuevo. El hombre suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de la chiquilla y caminaba más lento, se detuvo y plantó una rodilla en el suelo. Miró los ojos de su amada nieta y después se masajeó las sienes.

-Mmm…no tengo la menor idea. Eso debes preguntárselo a tu madre, Hanabi- De acuerdo, adoraba que su Hanabi quisiera ser poderosa pero tanto entrenamiento lo estaba afectando, al fin y al cabo, ya no era el mismo desde hace tiempo, desterró el pensamiento y siguió el camino hacia el dojo. Cerró la puerta y se puso en posición de defensa.

-Oh, sí. A esto me refería- dijo Hanabi con seguridad colocándose en la posición típica del clan. Ambos se miraban fieramente a los ojos y se movieron al mismo tiempo con rapidez.

El combate de entrenamiento comenzó.

La primera en atacar fue la niña, se acercó a Hiashi lo suficiente para atacarlo con Taijutsu._ Pan comido. _Pensó. Recibió una patada en el rostro y trastabillo lejos de su abuelo, viéndolo con sorpresa y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre.

-Primera regla: Un Hyuga **NUNCA **baja la guardia. Y menos para presumir- dijo el ex patriarca del clan. Una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque y esta vez no bajo la guardia. Lanzó patadas y golpes directo a su abuelo y este la esquivaba con un poco de dificultad.

-¡Bien, es hora- gritó la niña-¡Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!- se abalanzó sobre el viejo y este la pudo esquivar por los pelos. De repente tuvo la visión más sorprendente que había tenido. Una niña destrozando la pared de tablas del dojo de la familia Hyuga.

-¡Dos palmas!- giro sobre sí misma-¡Cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, dieciséis palmas, treinta y dos palmas!- disminuyó un poco la velocidad por el cansancio que sentía y luego la aumentó a una realmente alarmante-¡SESENTA Y CUATRO PALMAS!- y las astillas de la pared salieron volando al mismo tiempo que ella gritó.

Un mareo y una neblina de cansancio ocuparon su mente y se tambaleó violentamente. Hiashi rápidamente llegó a su lado y la tomó en brazos mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente y le ordenaba el largo cabello. La sorpresa todavía lo tenía en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Enojarse era una opción pero sentirse orgulloso era una mejor y más poderosa. El más sorprendente Hyuga había nacido y no precisamente por deseo del clan. Había llegado de una mala manera. Pero, al final el fin justifica los medios, ¿cierto? .Pero la inquietud no lo abandonaba. Su nieta era sorprendente y legendaria…por lo tanto también vulnerable. Muchos querrían ese poder innato junto a ellos. Y se podía apostar que en cuanto se enterarán vendrían a por él.

Pero por Kami-sama, no podía ser cierto, su nieta solo tenía 6 años. El tardo hasta los 13 para poder intentar siquiera esa técnica. ¿De dónde diablos la sacó?

-¿Qué fue eso, Hanabi?- preguntó Hiashi con la voz entrecortada. Su respiración estaba agitada y no por el ejercicio precisamente. Sus ojos normalmente poderosos e intimidadores ahora lucían confundidos y aterrados.

-Y-yo v-vi a mi tío Neji usarla. Q-quería mostrártela p-para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi- los ojos aguamarina veían cálidamente a los blancos y Hiashi acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Mi pequeña hime, no necesitas eso para que yo esté orgulloso de ti. Ya lo estoy- le dio un beso en la frente y le revolvió el cabello. No se podía arruinar el momento…

- ¡HANABI, LEVÁNTATE HOLGAZANA!- entró un tornado amarillo, causando el enojo de Hanabi y la risa de Hiashi.

No se podía arruinar el momento…o tal vez sí. Minato estaba de brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con el pie mientras veía de una forma acusadora a su mejor amiga.

-Oh venga, Minato. No creo que pueda entrenar ahora, estoy hecha polvo- dijo abanicándose con su mano y haciendo gestos dramáticos.

-Pero mira que eres floja, Hanabi. Hasta me avergüenza caminar a tu lado-

-¿De qué narices hablas ,baka?. No sé ni por que hablo contigo- el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

-Ah, porque no puedes encontrar a alguien de mi nivel intelectual-

-Y un cuerno, Uzumaki. Tú tienes el nivel intelectual de un chimpancé- Y ahora estaba que ardía.

- Bah, tarada. No tiene sentido pelear con alguien que tiene más flojera que talento- El rubio sonrió triunfante pensando que había ganado la contienda.

-Sí, concuerdo con eso. Así que le pediré a Reiji que entrene conmigo- ha, en tu cara uzumaki.

-Ya lo dije. No pelees con alguien que tiene más flojera que talento- SI algo odiaba él era que siquiera se le pasará por esa cabecita Hyuga entrenar con el idiota de su primo. Bueno, hay derechos que sólo tiene el mejor amigo ,¿no? . Y su derecho era entrenar con ella.

-Sí, pero en lugar de eso estoy peleando con alguien que tiene más barriga que intelecto-Ese insecto ya la tenía más que harta. ¿Por qué no se iba a molestar a otra? Ah, sí. Ya lo recordaba, porque ella era su "mejor amiga". Cierto que ese zoquete era su mejor amigo también pero que le bajara 2 niveles a su "bakacidad".

-¡Oye, no estoy gordo!- De acuerdo, podría meterse con su intelecto pero nadie, escuchen bien, nadie se mete con su cuerpo de modelo.

-Sí, sí como sea. ¿Cuándo es la boda? Parecen un viejo matrimonio más que amigos- interrumpió Hiashi con voz divertida.

-¡A-abuelo yo no me casaré con él. Antes calva!- dijo Hanabi escandalizada y se tiraba del cabello como haciéndole énfasis a lo antes mencionado.

-Hmpf. Pero si te mueres por mi Hyuga. Se nota en cómo te quieres tumbar el cabello-dijo logrando el objetivo: Que la urusei de Hyuga dejara de jalarse los pelos.

Esto iba más de la amistad. Era el principio de una bonita (nótese el sarcasmo) ami-rivalidad infantil. Una relación nunca antes vista por la raza humana. Que iba del enamoramiento y de ahí daba saltos a la amistad para acabar en complicidad. No era más que aprender a sentir. Estaban aprendiendo a vivir y con ello a crecer. Al fin, vivir no era más que eso. Una larga carrera en la que correrían y tratarían de ser mejores, pero con algunos obstáculos que los harían tropezar. Pero la regla era levantarse. Y a veces ellos tendrían ayuda. Sólo a veces.

-En fin deja de molestarme y vamos por los demás Uzumaki- dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillo y comenzó a caminar- Adiós abuelo- y levantó una mano a manera de despedida mientras salía despreocupadamente del dojo.

-¡Hey!, hace un momento estabas agonizando. No me digas que te recuperas tan rápido- comenzó de nuevo Minato mientras picaba a su amiga con una ramita que había encontrado tirada en el pasillo.

-Sí, pero tú no me dejas otra opción más que levantarme… Ni morir en paz puedo contigo-

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Minato de estar ahí era la finca que había en los territorios de Hyuga Manor. Los cerezos llorones en primavera. El pequeño riachuelo que bordeaba la mansión. Los columpios para los pequeños del clan (que a menudo ellos usaban). El majestuoso jardín. Las brillantes motas de color que eran las flores y que había de todo tipo. Desde jazmines hasta rosas. De margaritas a girasoles. Todas distribuidas en el gran espacio que los Hyuga no habían ocupado para hacer varias residencias (por no decir mini-aldea) como lo habían hecho los Uchiha. Todo ese espacio era como un sueño. Un sueño en el que vivía Hanabi.

-Hana…¿te puedo preguntar algo?- cuestionó nerviosamente y la miraba con los ojos verdes opacos. Ella volteó a verlo. No era para nada normal que su amigo se pusiera así por una pregunta, así que optó por lo que, para sus estándares, era lo más conveniente, responder a la pregunta. El niño tragó saliva ruidosamente y luego se pasó una mano por los ya desordenados cabellos dorados y resopló.

-Etto… b-bueno- no sabía ni siquiera como empezar. No encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle a su amiga de manera clara lo que él deseaba saber.

-Ya, Minato. Solo sácalo, ¿quieres?.Me pones los nervios de punta…- dijo con algo de exasperación y frustración Hanabi. A decir verdad, la mayoría de las veces le gustaba estar con Minato porqué él era simple. Su amistad era más fácil que respirar Con el baka no tenía que pretender. El siempre la escuchaba y la comprendía, y en caso de no hacerlo, trataba de comprender.

Adoraba no tener que hablar con él. Simplemente mirarse a los ojos por tiempo indefinido. Mandarle pensamientos o emociones por este medio y tener la certeza, la total certeza, de que él lo recibiría. Era el que la había consolado en las dos veces que ella había llorado en toda su vida-que ella recordara- y no le dijo cosas estúpidas como. "Ah, verás que estará toda bien para mañana". Se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros y aguardar a que ella se sintiera mejor.

-A la mierda. Te lo diré como quiera salir. ¿Siempre serás mi amiga?- Ya está. Lo había dicho.( Inner Minato: no salió tan mal.).

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? .Claro que sí baka…- esa pregunta la había dejado bastante aturdida. Nunca se esperó una pregunta así. Minato era parte de su vida desde que tenía uso de razón y ya no se imaginaba vivir sin él. Su amigo era igual (o más) necesario que el aire.

-Ya, ya. Olvida la pregunta y vamos por los otros-

-¿Por quién pasamos primero?-

-Vamos a por Inoue y Deibaka- Los rubios locos. El primero uno de sus mejores amigos varones algo raro pero bastante gracioso y sabía dibujar de las mil maravillas. Y el segundo el idiota que siempre le echaba los perros a Hanabi sin recato alguno, ese ser asqueroso, feo, tonto, idiota sin talento. Ojalá ardiera en las llamas del mismísimo infierno…aunque un buen compañero de juego y excelente contrincante.

-Mmm…ok- y así comenzaron el trayecto tirándose pullas y piedritas, empujándose y al final terminaron en violentos zarandeos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa y se acercaron para tocar a la puerta.

-¡Deidara-kun, Inoue-kun!- llamaba Hanabi entre golpes delicados a la puerta, de pronto, sintió un fuerte empujón en el costado y salió volando cayendo en los arbustos. Ese imbécil había osado empujarla.

-¡Minato-baka, me tienes hasta la ma…!- Y salió Ino Yamanaka a recibirlos viéndolos de mala manera.

-¿Qué son todos estos gritos?. Y no sabía que tenías esa lengua tan afilada Hanabi- decía la rubia con las manos en la cintura mientras les lanzaba frías miradas a los dos-En fin, ¿Qué desean?-. Finalizó con una mirada expectante mientras Hanabi respondía.

-Eh, venimos por Deidara-kun e Inoue-kun para ju…- ni si quiera la dejo terminar la oración. Ino se giró en redondo y gritó como histérica el nombre de sus hijos y estos salieron de la casa cómo si hubiera un terremoto. Deidara iba con su coleta desecha e Inoue iba con los pantalones medio subidos.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntaron los dos al unísono buscando cosas sospechosas o a su padre lanzando shurikens a las ancianas que parecían espiar el jardín pensando que eran enemigos como la semana pasada o tal vez encontrarían a su madre gritándole a su incauto y sorprendido padre que ya no hablaban y que ya no sentía la misma pasión que antes y cosas de mujeres histéricas mientras le lanzaba sartenes y su ropa y gimoteaba, moqueaba y lloriqueaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ah, vinieron sus amiguitos por ustedes- dijo ella sonriente y de forma melosa y los rubios contuvieron las náuseas odiaban que su madre utilizara ese odioso tonito como si fueran idiotas o no supieran ni que era uno más uno.

-¿Quiénes?- demandó Deidara, ganándose un zape que lo mandó directito al suelo. Se sobaba la cabeza y su madre despotricaba insultos sin detenerse a respirar y le apuntaba con un dedo acusador al pobre rubio e Inoue veía la escena de rutina como si nada, mientras Minato y Hanabi no sabían si asustarse o reírse. Al final, cuando recobró la compostura dejó a los chicos marchar hacia la casa de Kai Nara.

Deidara trataba de conseguir un beso de la niña y esta se negaba con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, Minato los veía casi echando fuego por la boca y haciendo muecas al escuchar las cursilerías que Deidara le decía a su amiga e Inoue simplemente dibujaba la escena mientras caminaba. Al final cuando llegaron al complejo Nara , Kai salió corriendo cómo loco mientras escuchaban a su madre, Temari, decirle que recogiera su cuarto, los apresuró y volvió a salir disparado. Los demás trataban de mantener contacto visual con el chico del cabello más rebelde que han visto mientras corrían a la casa de Tsunade.

Como de costumbre la encontraron con varios hombres de la aldea apostando y bebiendo mientras Karin estaba en un rincón al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-venga, Karin onee-chan ¿porqué te enojas conmigo?, trato de ser un buen chico…- decía Tobi mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Karin y esta se veía cada vez más enojada- vuelve a decir "buen chico" y te voy a hacer cosas por las que de seguro me expulsarán de la aldea- dijo sombríamente- Y valdrá mucho la pena- y al notar a sus amigos sonrió levemente mientras hacía planes para dejar a Tobi paralítico y este trataba de hacerla reír.

Y así fueron a la casa de Kisame y Suimenzo ,ops, suiguetsu quienes después de después de saludar "amablemente" a los chicos fueron a la casa de Akane solo para recibir una negativa no muy a amable de parte de Anko mientras azotaba la puerta y la casa retumbaba.

-Puaj, ¿Por qué esa mujer siempre nos corre de mala manera?- Minato se desordenó el cabello con una mano y suspiró. Hanabi se sonrojó al verlo, su "amigo"- En realidad no sabía muy bien que era él en su corazón- se veía tremendamente lindo cuando hacía eso, sin embargo, no tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad con él y eso la confundía de sobre manera. Su madre siempre decía que ella amaba de manera especial a Minato y ella asentía dándole la razón. Aunque no entendiera ni un pelo de que hablaba su querida madre.

-A dónde vamos?- preguntaron Todos. Hanabi suspiró con desgana y pateó una piedrita del camino.

-A la casa de Ryoga- explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Inuzuka, tocaron a la puerta y les abrió Kiba, este saludó a todos con ánimo y después simplemente llamó a su hijo.

-¡Cachorro, llegaron por ti!- dijo apresuradamente, volteó a ver al pequeño ejército que tenía enfrente y se permitió reír con soltura mientras negaba con la cabeza. Eran idénticos a sus padres. Se escucharon pasos corriendo por la casa y salió Ryoga seguido de Akamaru- Bueno, Akamaru tienes que cuidar a estos enanos- encomendó mirando al enorme can blanco este ladró en respuesta y Kiba se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

De nuevo emprendieron la marcha. Siempre preguntaban a dónde iban. Todos menos Kai. Que solo se limitaba a caminar. Y siempre insistían todos: ¿Adonde vamos?, eran desesperantes siempre repetían lo mismo y la verdad el trío se comenzaba a hartar de la parvada de cotorras que los seguían

¿Acaso eran tontos?. Era obvio que iban a por los demás. Minato sonrió con superioridad y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, volteó a ver a Hanabi y su sonrisa se ensanchó y ella simplemente se llevó las manos a la nuca y cuando estuvo a la altura de Minato, le dio un puñetazo ligero en el hombro y simplemente caminaron juntos. Los demás los siguieron como borregos. Era imposible serle indiferente a ese par. Tenían algo parecido a un imán que te forzaba a estar con ellos. Ser su cómplice. Una especie de :"sígueme" silencioso.

-Hmpf, vamos a buscar a los Uchiha-contestaron al unísono. Y siguieron caminando hasta que Ryoga tuvo una fabulosa idea matinal.


	3. Malas ideas

Sasuke Uchiha entrenaba junto a su hermano una mañana, ambos con apariencia de unos niños de no más de seis años. Se lanzaban kunais y shurikens a diestra y siniestra, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron en el acto. De pronto se escuchó unas ramas romperse y los gritos de júbilo. Los dos voltearon a ver el gran inconveniente peludo que se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad. Itachi , que reaccionó primero, apartó a Sasuke del camino con un empujón y el simplemente volteó a ver a los causantes del embrollo matinal.

Akamaru frenó hundiendo las patas a fondo en plena carrera, lanzando tierra por doquier y todos los pasajeros que iban en su lomo salieron volando violentamente. En medio de la maraña que se estaba haciendo, Itachi reconoció un largo cabello negro que iba volando por los aires todavía, sin más, se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos y así amortiguar el golpe que ella recibiría. Al llegar al suelo se levantaron y vieron confundidos a un Itachi serio y a una Hanabi adorablemente sonrojada sentada sobre las piernas de él.

-¿Estás bien, Hanabi?- preguntó secamente el Uchiha, inspeccionando el aspecto que esta última ofrecía. A decir verdad, le gustaba un poco la chica, lástima que había algunos (por no decir demasiados) años de" experiencia" entre ellos. Pero no podía negar que la niña era tremendamente linda para su edad. Esa nariz fina y respingada, la piel blanca y fresca con un sonrojo siempre presente, los labios carnosos, las largas pestañas y los ojos, ¡por Kami-sama que ojos más hermosos no había visto él!, de un aguamarina intenso y que algún día sería sensual y no necesitaba parecer sensual para atraer a los chicos, puesto que como el mismo sufrió alguna vez, la pobre niña era agobiada por su club de Fans privado y un admirado no tan secreto como era el mismísimo Deidara. De repente se escuchó un bufido y volteó a ver Sasuke , rayos, ella era más que una buena opción para Itachi, pena daba que este ya tuviera planes para su hermanito y la pequeña Hyuga.

Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero no logró articular ningún sonido, pues alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Hanabi-sama!- se escuchó un grito infantilmente aterrador.

-¡Reiji!- se levantó de las piernas de Itachi tan rápido que parecía un borrón. Se limpio un poco la ropa y se ordeno el largo cabello y miró nerviosamente a la figura que corría a toda velocidad hacia dónde estaba ella.

-Le dije que no se fuera con ese idiota de Uzumaki, Hana-sama…- comenzó Reiji Hyuga mirándola severamente.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA?- vociferó Minato. Hanabi giró el rostro hacia su amigo y le sonrió con sorna.

-¿Qué no es obvio que a ti?, yo no veo a otro idiota por aquí…- Otra vez comenzaban con sus peleas diarias.

-A ver monstruo, bájale al nivel de tu…- un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo hizo callarse.

Un aura siniestra rodeaba a Reiji (entiéndase por el primo sobre-protector número dos) y él comenzaba arremangarse y después procedió a tronarse los nudillos, los ojos blancos mostraban una gran ansiedad por matar a Minato.

-Hanabi-sama no tiene nada de fea-

-Errr…Reiji, tu sabes que así nos llevamos…- Tan cobarde cómo siempre, trataba de excusasrse Minato poniendo las manos al frente de él en ademán de poner algo de distancia entre el niño psicópata y él.

-Venga Reiji, yo sé que no soy fea. No le hagas caso a este baka- y Hanabi dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su protector.

- Sí, sí, Buen chico Reiji,¿quieres una galletita?- susurró Ryoga Inuzuka con burla al oído de Minato , que reía estrepitosamente. Lástima que el Hyuga lo escuchó.

-¿De qué hablas Ryoga?, el único perro aquí eres tú-

-Sí, pero el chucho guardián eres tú-

-Prefiero ser el guardián al faldero-

-¡Muy bien, hasta aquí te aguante Hyuga!- rugió Ryoga mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

-¡MIRA COMO TIEMBLO INUZUKA!- Unos gritos sin sentido los interrumpió y veían a Hanabi y Minato viéndose fijamente. Ella tenía una mirada suplicante y él se veía impasible.

-Mi beso-sentenció el niño frunciendo los labios en posición de espera.

-¡Minato!- protestó- Por favor no me hagas hacerlo además, no lo hiciste bien- tratando de salirse por la tangente.

-No, ustedes se cayeron. Yo seguí encima de Akamaru y el frenó cuando yo quise. Iba a la velocidad que le pedí. Solo bésame y estaremos bien- decía impacientándose. ¿Tan malo era besarlo que Hanabi prefería mentir?, sin embargo, la pequeña sentía pavor, imaginándose los labios de Minato contra los suyos.

- No es justo, hicimos una apuesta y yo la gané. Paga ahora- demandó comenzando a enojarse el rubio.

- De eso nada niño. Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna apuesta- aunque se le veía a millas que mentía.

-Hanabi…-

-Ya, ya. Deja de lloriquear- El ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesado.

-No, mejor TU deja de lloriquear y bésame-

-¿QUÉ APUESTA?- ¿De qué malnacido beso hablaba Uzumaki?, no comprendía ni la cuarta parte de la discusión pero algo tenía bien claro Reiji: Los aborrecibles labios de Minato iban a estar MUY lejos de los de su prima pequeña.

-Por la que discutieron en la mañana- intervino Kai Nara- Par de niños estresantes-.

FlashBack.

Todos los niños ( menos los Uchiha) paseaban en compañía de Akamaru, este último estaba vigilando a los pequeños por órdenes de Kiba. Jugaron con él un rato y Ryoga les ofreció montarlo a lo que todos accedieron. Ya cuando se iba a subir al frente, un pequeño manchón amarillo y azul lo quitó del camino y se sentó adelante.

-Quítate idiota- dijo Ryoga.

-¡NO, conduciré yo!- protestó Minato.

-¡Que te quites necio!-

-¡NO!-

-Minato…- comenzó la voz musical de Hanabi.

-¿Qué?-

-Deja el lugar a Ryoga. El es el que sabe cómo hacerlo-

-Lo defiendes sólo porque te gusta- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Ella se sonrojó y el ego de Ryoga se elevó hasta el cosmos. Se quitó de la cara el flequillo rebelde con galantería y arrogancia y se acerco "seductoramente" a Hanabi. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Te gusto, ¿eh?- alzó las cejas repetidamente y se apoyó en un codo con aires de conquista.

-Hmpf, no te emociones. Sólo te encuentro mejor que el cara de mono que es Minato- respondió Hanabi sin siquiera voltear a ver al niño.

-¿Entonces por qué defiendes a Ryoga?- preguntaron.

-Porque Minato no podría dominar a Akamaru ni porque tuviera un control remoto. Es muy tonto para eso-

-¡Bah!, te mueres por mí y lo que pasa es que esperas caer en mis brazos para que te de un besito- dijo frunciendo los labios y dándole besos al aire.

-Prefiero besar a Akamaru-

-¡Hecho! . Si no puedo controlar a Akamaru te daré los dulces que quieras. Pero si lo logro…- dijo poniendo tonito de guaso.

-N-no. Eso no de nuevo- el rostro de la niña era un tomate maduro.

-Me darás un beso. EN LOS LABIOS. ¿Entendiste, HYUGA?- Esa mocosa aprendería de una buena vez a respetarlo. ¿Qué parte de: respeto a los mayores, no quedaba clara?.

-Y un cuerno, Acepto- dijo ella estrechando la mano que MInato le ofrecía. Esbozo una sonrisa malévola y él hizo avanzar a Akamaru._ Inepto. _Pensaba.

Grave error.

Fin Flashback.

Ahora le rogaba a kami-sama que nunca hubiera aceptado la bendita apuesta. Se imaginó rechazando la apuesta y tragándose sus palabras.

_**Una Triste realidad:**_

_**Imaginó.**_

Ahora afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos y como la buena Hyuga que era pagaría la apuesta.

Tomó a Minato de la polera y lo jaló hacia ella estampando sus labios contra los de él bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.


End file.
